Duped
Duped is the second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''and the 100 overall. 'Plot' The Forever Knights try to invade the museum using an alien paramilitary tank, but they're interrupted by Ben as Rath. Gwen calls Ben and tells him that he's missing Julie's tennis game. Ben sees the Forever Knights running away and tears apart their tank, then heads to the stadium for Julie's game.When Julie is about to begin her match, Ben shows up and makes a huge hit of himself and blows her concentration. Julie and Gwen get mad at Ben for showing up late. Kevin wants to investigate why the Forever Knights tried to rob the museum, but Gwen disagrees on going, stating that they're probably stealing some tech to rule the Earth. Ben also wants to catch the Sumo Slammers movie, but Gwen tells him not to. She tells Ben he can't be in two places at once. Ben then comes up with a plan and transforms into Echo Echo and splits into three, then turns back and this time there are three Bens. One of them is the logical Ben, the second is the sensitive Ben, and the third is the immature and arrogant Ben. However, he doesn't know this. The logical Ben goes to the Sumo Slammers 3-D movie, the sensitive Ben goes with Kevin to investigate the Forever Knights robbery, and the immature Ben stays to watch Julie's match. The Forever Knights, meanwhile, and their king Urien find a shortcut to the museum to claim ultimate power. Unfortunately, immature Ben keeps embarassing Julie, much to the annoyance of her and Gwen, sensitive Ben keeps annoying Kevin by blabbing about feelings, personal issues, and tight subjectsKevin says, "Ben, you've always been kinda girly, but now you're starting to FREAK ME OUT!!!!" but the logical Ben is having a good time at the movies, or at least so far. Kevin and sensitive Ben fall into the basement of the museum and meet Urian and his Forever Knights. Urien makes his minions fight Intimate Ben and Kevin, where he's still annoying Kevin due to his personality, e.g. he says to Urien,"Excuse me, sir, but the signs clearly say do not touch the exibits(holding up sign)". They knock Urian's minions out and find out that he's after an ancient Aztec alien battle armor, which he uses to attempt kill sensitive Ben and Kevin. This is sensitive Ben's fault, because he stalled Kevin, saying that enemies were people, too, whil Urien assembles the Aztec alien battle armor. The sensitive Ben calls logical and immature Ben for backup. The two Bens hurry to the museum to help sensitive Ben and Kevin. When Kevin sees all three Bens, he responds with," If I wasn't running for my life, I'd demand an explanation!" Sensitive Ben and logical Ben try to explain, but at the end, immature Ben cuts them off by saying,"(to Kevin) What's it to you?" All three Bens change into Big Chill, Upchuck and Cannonbolt to fight Urien but fail due to their weaknesses and differences, e.g. Cannonbolt slips on Upchuck's slime. So all the Bens change into Echo Echo, and go back into one Ben. Ben uses Lodestar to finally stop Urian. Even though Julie won the tournament, she's still mad at Ben thanks to his arrogant clone embarassing her. She kindly asks Ben to make it up for her by taking her to see the Sumo Slammers 3-D movie, but Ben tells her that he saw it during her match, which causes Julie to become instantly angry. She and Gwen storm off in disgust along with Kevin, leaving Ben all alone to repent for what he has done in order to gain back their trust. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin '''Villains' *Forever Knights 'Aliens used' *Rath(transforms off-screen) *Swampfire(x2) *Humongousaur(used by intimate Ben) *Spidermonkey (used by real Ben) *Upchuck (used by arrogant Ben) *Chromastone (used by intimate Ben) *Lodestar 'Quotes' Error *When arrogant Ben steps out of the bathroom, the black "10" emblem on his jacket is white and the 10 is in black text. Trivia *This is the 100th episode of the whole Ben 10 series. *Ben's middle name is revealed to be Kirby in this episode. *Ben didn't turn into any Ultimate aliens in this episode. *Intimate Ben sang Humongousaur instead of simply yelling Humongousaur, much to Kevin's annoyance. *When Gwen was asking Arrogant Ben where he was after he exited the bathroom, he notes that this is a "Ben Classic". This is a reference to his arrogant and immature personality in the original series and the third season of Alien Force. *Julie is the fourth person to be offended with Ben's immaturity and arrogance. The first being Gwen, the second being Kevin, and the third being Azmuth. *This is the only known time that Ben uses multiple aliens at the same time. *It becomes public that Ben and Julie are a couple. *The ending of this episode where Ben regrets going to the movies during Julie's match is a reference to In Charm's Way where Kevin regrets getting mad at Gwen after Ben tells him she's been working on a cure for his mutation, but back then Kevin hurt Gwen even more while Julie was just upset at Ben. *This is the second time Ben used multiple aliens to get him in two places at once by using Echo Echo, the first was Ditto in Divided We Stand. *This episode featured a third faction of the Forever Knights led by King Urien, who appears to be the most merciless as he kills one of his own men for questioning him. *In retrospect, the sensitive Ben should have been with Julie, the logical Ben should have been with Kevin, and the immature Ben to the movies. If this was the case, the episode could have gone off without a hitch (but that wouldn't have been very interesting), and it just shows Ben's nature of not thinking things through. However, in his defense, he didn't know, and it was mostly sensitive Ben's fault [(after turning into three Bens) Logical: I didn't really think that was going to work. Sensitive: Why not? You're a smart guy. You don't give yourself enough credit for that. Immature: I dunno; I think you're kind of a dope. Logical: Oh yeah? Well, this dope's going to see the movies! Sensitive: You work hard. You deserve to treat yourself every now and then. Tell you what: I'll go with Kevin and keep an eye out for thos Forever Knights. Logical: Perfect! And you... (addressing to Immature with contempt; apparently wondering if third Ben will cooperate) Immature: (was looking in mirror, admiring himself, but then turns around) What? Sensitive: We were thinking that you could watch Julie play at the tournament. After all, she's always so nice to us, it's only right that we... Immature: (interrupts) Yeah, fine, whatifs.] *Kevin seemed to notice something was wrong with Ben: he sees immatureBen with Gwen, and then sensitive Ben taps him on the shoulder! Even stranger, when he asked Ben," Didn't I just see you with Gwen?", Ben replies with an unreassuring,"I guess you did." Kevin has always seemed one for noticing details, like noticing that Ben's left eye twitches when he tells a lie. *Before becoming one again, 2 of the Ben's used Upchuck (Arrogant) and Cannonbolt (Intimate) which appeared in all 3 series. *Coincidentally, along with Big Chill, all 3 Ben's used new aliens even though they aren't new anymore (Cannonbolt and Upchuck were new additions in the original series and Big Chill was a new alien in Alien Force). Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Episodes